Return of the Shadow Lord
by Virgo626
Summary: The Shadow Lord returns to Deltora. Lief and the other tribe representatives are taken captive. Now it is up to Kailza and her friends to go to the ShadowLands, get the Belt to Lief, and save Deltora once more. Action packed adventure, a little comedy, and friendship will be with them on their joirney
1. That One Mysterious Clue

_One mysterious clue leads to a big attack. Anattack by the Ak-babas. _

"My king. My queen," I said entering the throme room. I knew more than enougn that I was far from presentable. I was covered with dust, and my clothes were all rumpled. I bowed before King Lief and Queen Jasmine.

"What is it?" Lief asked me.

"It's very urgent, it cannot wait, it concerns the safety of Deltora," I answered. "Something is in the meadow outside the palace. Youre not going to like it."

"Show me," said Lief.

Before I continue, I should give you a little background here. My name is Kailza (Kālza) of Del. I am a palace guard, from the tribe of Del. Actually, I am Ralad and Dread Gnome also, but mostly Del. Some say I am very strange because I am not like other females. I became a palace guard (after Lief ran three tests) and I never wear any skirts (unless its a very special ceremony)

Lief and I took the Muddlets to the place and when I found it, I pointed. It was Grey Guard clothing.

"I havent seen anything like this ever since the Shadow Lord left!" Lief exclaimed.

"He must have sent ome Grey Guard over here," I said.

"Or maybe its 65," said Lief, reconsidering, but I knew he was just trying to be hopeful.

"We have to get back to the palace," I said

)()(0)()(

"We need to use the Belt of Deltora!" Jasmime exclaimed after Lief told her and Barda (another palace guard, also one of Lief's friends) everything.

"No, not yet," said Lief. "Not until it gets too serious," said Lief.

"I agree," said Barda.

"Me too," I said. Suddenly the geound started shaking.

"Lets go check it out," Barda looked at me. I nodded, and taking one of the tower steps, climbed all the way to the top. The sky was blood red. Seven dragon like creatured soared and screeched. They were.

"The seven Ak babs of the Shadow Lord," Barda and I said at the same time.


	2. The Last of the Jalis

Quickly, Barda and I ran, or more like toppled over each other, down the stairs. The tower started crumbling. Barda jumped onto the top of room maybe? I did the same.

"We're above the throne room, " said Barda.

We both safely made it in. I was out of breath, but I managed to say, "Ak-babas, here," A piercing shriek sounded. Almost everyone in the room was shouting, screaming and running. Doom, father of Jasmine, and Shaern, mother of Lief, were trying to calm them down. Well, at least Sharn was. Doom was listening to oir conversarion. Occasionally, he would say, "We've been through this before," to the panicking crowd, but that was about it. The doors flew open. Zeean, Manus, and Fardeep entered.

"Grey Guards are in the palace!" ! Manus exclaimed with great alarm.

I scanned the group. "What about Steven, Glock, and gla-thon?" I asked.

"Steven is with Nevets," Fardeep answered calmly. "Glock and Gla-thon are fighting." STeven then ran in followednby Glock, then Gla-thon.

"There's too many of them!" Glock growled. Gabby, a servant, stared Lief.

"Is he alright?" She asked. Everyone's head turned to Lief. He looked frozen, like he had forgotten the entire situation. He was looking toward the ceiling. Barda waved his hand in front of Lief's face. Lief suddenly shook his head. He pulled me aside and said, "The opal has just told me what will happen. I will be captured." He drew a sharp breath, then took the Belt of Deltora off. "If I am in the Shadow Lands, the Shadow Lord could break it.I apologize for putting this pressure on you," he paused, then continued "I entrust the Belt of Deltora to you."

I blinked. sid I hear right.

"Are tou sure?" I asked skeptically. Something this grand would take a while to believe.

"Very sure," said Lief.

I breathed, then said, "Alright," Liefmhanded the precious silver belt to me, then showed me the secret passageway out of the throne room.

)()(0)()(

I walked into my home. It's not the grandest, but it's my home. I took a great deal of arrows, then i went to the blue rug in the middle of my room. Lifting it, I then opened the trapdoormunderneath. It was a small tight space. In it was a special topaz. Itmcame from the same source as the tribal topaz was. Somehow, using it now fwlt right. I took it, then set it into the hilt of my dagger. They don't call me Del for no reason.

"If the tribal representatives were there, they mustnbe captive too," I figured. "I need to reunite the tribes again. Gods! How am I supossed to do that? There was only one Jalis, and that's Glock!"

"Are you quite certain?" A voice asked. I shouted, and whirled around. Gabbh stood there.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Sometimes y

ou are just too skeptical Kailza,'' said Gabby. Then she whipped off her cloak, revealing golden armor underneath. She had a sword and a helmet with a diamond set in it.

"I am Jalis," Gabby declared.


	3. The Vraal and Pay-jeen

I froze. I thought Glock was the only Jalis left. I put my hand over the top of the topaz. It told me Gabby was telling the truth. All I could do was stand there.

"Kailza?" Gabby asked.

"Whoa!" I shoited, and I fell over.

"Sorry," Gabby said, laughing. "Most people dont expect a castle servant to remove her cloak to reveal golden armor and she says she's Jalis."

"Yeah, no kidding," I said, dusting myself off. After pulling my thoughts together, I declared, "Dread Mountain."

)()(0)()(

Gabby and I started climbing up Dread Mountain two days later.

"That was some cross country trip," I said. A roar sounded behind us.

"Vraal!" We said at once. The Vraal slashes his sharp claws. Gabby rolls two feet, and I leap over it. I expand my retractable bow in mid air, then shot an arrow. The Vraal notices me, and lunges. I use my arms to direct myself out of the way of the Vraal. He roars. Vraals are such sore losers. It roars again, and Gabby comes sailing through the air, sword drawn. An arrow suddenly slashes the Vraal. Purple ooze dripped from the tip. I recognized iit as Ooze Toad poison. The onlt Ooze Toad ever known was called Great Gellick, who died recently. I turn my head toward the arrows source, and I see a small Deard fnoome figure holsing herself high in te air between two trees.

"You want another one?" She snapped zt the Vraal. She fires another arrow. The vraal roars, then Gabby takes acrion. Sje holds purple moss and hurls it at the Vraal. it roars, and Gabby hands me pirple moss.

"Care to take a shot?" She asked.

"Gladly," I said. I hurled another gob of moss, and 4his time the Vraal decides to surrender. The Dread Gnome jumls down from the trees. She is wesring green clothing, and she has a small hatchet, and she has brown hair and green eyes. She is holding a quiver and a bow. A red dread gnomes comes to her.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this, Mie-zure," she said, handing the quiver to her.

"It's no problem Pay-jeen," replied Mie-zure.

The green gnome looks at us.

"Greeting, Del and Jalis," she says. "I am Pay-jeen."

"Kailza of Del." I said.

"Gabby," said Gabby.

"What brings you two all the way to Dread Mountain?" Elder Fa-glin, the leader of the gnomes, asked us.

"The Shadow Lord is back," I said. Fa-glin's eyes widened, Mie-zure faints and Ri-nan catches her, and Pay-jeen's face turns hard.

"How exactly did he come back?" Pay-jeen asked.

"His seven Ak'babas and Grey Guards came," Gabby answered. I stared at her, then remembered that she was there. It was like she was a totally different person in her armor. Who knew she could be so, brave?

"Where is Gla-thon?" Ri-nan asked.

"Captured, probably," I said.

"Probably?" Mie-zure asked.

"Most likely!" I corrected. "I said probably because I wasn't sure!"


	4. Mere Sisters

"I'm sure we all kmew that," Pay-jeen's comment made me feel stupid.

"Yes, I'm sure you did," I answered

"Now we're, began Gabby.

"Going to flee here," Mie-zure said.

"No, she was going to say we were going to unite the tribes again," I said.

"I will go," Pay-jeen stepped forward. "I have always wanted to go beyond the Boolong Tree forest,"

"Youre serious?" Mie-zure exclaimed.

"Yes, i am,'' Pay-jeen said firmly. I stared at her. This is one confident female!

"Well, lets get to it," I said. "We still have four more tribes and not so much time."

"Kailza, we have plenty of time," Gabby whispered.

"With Grey Guards attacking the palace recently, dont you think the Shadow Lord is done?" I asked.

"You got me there," Gabby said.

"Well let's get to it," Pay-jeen declared.

)()(0)()(

Later that day, Gabby, Payjeen and I made it to Rithmere. As always, Rithmere was joyful and merry.

"Where are we going to find the tribal leaders?" Pay-jeen asked.

"Lets first getmthrough this crowd of people!" I said.

"Hey! Stop that Ol!" Someone shouted. An Ol ran through the city. No one seemed to notice. A girl with a white dress and a daek blue robe over it came running. She wore silver chains and Lapis Adder skins at her waist. She was a tribal leader's daughter, apparently.

I drew my dagger, and the Ol decided to come my way. I charged at it, but it put another girl in front of me. I lurched to a complete stop. The ol was holding her by her neck. She looked alot like the other girl, her sister, perhaps?

The Ol then looked like it had been stabbed. It melts down, and drops the girl. Payjeen is standing where the Ol used to be, and she blew on the blade of her hatchet.

"Great job Pay-jeen," I said. I look back at the two girls. The cconscious one says, "Thank you, strangers, my sister will live. My name is Panga and my sister is Stella. Our father is the tribal leader."

"Did you hear?" Gabby asked. I nodded, then said, "Panga, can we speak with your father. We must unite the teibes of Deltora, and we need a Mere."

"Panga and I would love to do it," said Stella, gaining consciousness.

"We would have to ask father first," said Panga.

"You want to go?" Their mother asked.

"Stella, Panga, this is wonderful!" Exclaimed their father.

"It is?" Stella asked.

"Yes," said their mother. "The news of them traveled quickly from Dread Mountain. We were foing to tell you, but Kailza, Gabby, and Pay-jeen came quicker than I thought,"

It didnt even occur to me that I never met her before, but she called me by name. Its, Mere stuff.

"So, agreed?" I asked.

"Agreed," Stella and Panga answered


	5. A Special, Unique Ralad Girl

"Okay now, everyone ready?" I asked.

I heard a neigh. Stella and Pamga's mother walks toward the village, then says, "Darrien is here,"

"Ah, that lad is never late," said the Mere tribal leader.

"Darrien," said Pay-jeen, deep in thought. "Is that a Plains name?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," said the tribal leader.

Gabby looked at me. Looks like we wont have to travel far for the Plains tribe! If only this Darrien character would agree...

Stella and Panga's mother walks over to his wagon. "

"Ah, my good lady," said Darrien. "I believe you want those necklaces. They are here." He hands her two necklaces. They both habe silver chains, and the star pedant is silver. I squint, then notice a dark blue stone in the shape of an oval set in each star.

"Those stones are sprinkled with silver dots," Pay-jeen observed.

"Lapis lazulis," Gabby breathed.

"Now that I think about it," I said. "They look just like the lapis lazuli on the Belt."

Stella and Panga's mother came back toward us.

"These are for you," she handed each necklace to her two daughters. "They are very special necklaces. The lapis lazulis are from the same source as oir tribal one."

I smiled, remembering when my father gave me a dagger with a topaz from the same source as the tribal Topaz set in its hilt years ago, when I first started my training for a palace guard.

"I can still remember my mother giving me this diamond before the Battle with the Shadowlands that killed everyone,"saidGabby.

"I can never forget the day Ga-glin entrusted me with this," Pau-jeen pointed to the emerald she was wearing on her shirt. I guessed it was from the same source as the Emerald.

Stella and Panga's mother turned to me, "I asked Darrien to join your cause, and he accepted. And he agreed to let you ride in his wagon."

"Thank you, my lady," I said.

"Oh, no need to call me that," she laughed. "Please call me Rose."

"And my name is Clovis." Said the Stella and Panga's father.

"Thank you for everything," I said.

)()(0)()(

Gabby and I laid on the roof of Darrien's wagon. Pay-jeen, Stella, and Panga were in the back. Darrien sat at the reins. We were almkst at Raladin.

Darrien stopped his horses suddenly. "Kailza, I need to water my horses!" He called. He began to unhook his horses. I looked down and saw Stella, Panga, and Pay-jeen jumping and stepping down from the wagon (Pay-jeen jumped, Stella and Panga stepped) Gabby and I jumped down from the roof.

Although this place looked like we were the only ones there, I whispered to Gabby, "Stay alert." Gabby nodded, and just as she nodded, we hear a twig break. I take my retractable bow. Before I expand it, I listened. Leaves rustled, as if someone was coming toward us. Gabby draws her sword. I take an arrow and aim, ready to release my arrows.

Two figures come. "Come out and prepare to get shot!" I shouted. The figures looked like two men. They didnt look like Grey Guards. They were most likely Ols.

"Kailza, shooting yoir friends here?" A familiar voice asked.

"Stop sounding familiar, Ol!" I shouted. It greatly disturbed me that this Ol creature knew my name. The figures step out. One has long black hair and an orange cloak with a sword on his back, the other has green hair, a scar on his face and a knife hangging at his waist.

"Barda? Doom?" I asked. "The attack. You were taken."

"No actually, not every remaining person was captured." Said Doom

"Who wasnt captured?" Gabby asked.

"Is that you Gabby?" Barda asked.

"Yes, its me. Everyone will know I'm Jalis," said Gabby.

"Jalis?!" Doom exclaimed. "What in the known world are you talking about?"

"Can we save this for after we get all the tribes together?" I asked. "Theres two more to go. Noe back to Gabby's original question."

"Right," said Barda. "Only Doom and I escaped."

"Much better, isnt it great how well everything works out when you stick with the original thing?" I asked. I turned back to the others. Darrien was hitching the horses back to the wagon, Stella and Panga were having a conv3rsation, and Pay-jeen's eyes were glued to a map.

"We'reready!" Darrien called.

"We got to more tagging along!" Gabby shouted back. "Okay, time to go."

)()(0)()(

"Well, I have to stop here," said Darrien. We were at the waterfall to go through while going to Raladin.

"Gabby and I will continue," I said. "The rest of you stay here."

Gabby and I jumped through the waterfall and continued our walk to Raladin ((I may defy the laws of math here. I forget how long it is from the waterfall to Raladin. In this fan fic, itll be five minutes))

Soon we came to the merry city of Raladin. As soon as we entered, we saw Reefus, leader of Ralads, talking with Nanion and Ethena, leaders of D'Or, who lived in the area, where the dangerous Lake of Tears used to be. Reefus turned to us as soon as we came in. "It's two Dels!" He exclaimed. Naion smiled, "The golden armored one is Jalis."

"Yes, that is true," said Gabby.

"It is good to know some of them are not trulygone." Ethena said.

"What brings you to Raladin?" Reefus asked.

"We need someone from the Ralads to co e with us on our journey." I said.

"I believe we do have one," said Reefus. "She is a special and unique. Her name is Arrow." A Ralad girl came up.

"You called Reefus?" She asked.

"Yes, Arrow.'' Reefus said. "These two need a Raladmon their joirney. We apointed you."

I notice that Arrow has long, sunny blonde hair. I get the unique part.

Arrow, Gabby, and I make our way back toward the waterfall. After jumpingntheough, an Ol charged at us.

"Whoa ho ho!" I shouted. Arrow lifted one hand. A flaming arrow shot right out of her hand! The ol melted, and al I could do was stare wide mouthed at Arrow.


	6. The Girl of the Elispsen Tribe

Btw, i do own Clio and the Elipsen tribe

I was beginning to see why Reefus said she was special. A typical Ralad can't shoot flaming arrows straight out of their hands!

Everyone was now staring at Arrow open mouthed.

"So, Tora is it?" Darrien broke the silence.

Doom grimaced as Darrien mentioned Tora. As almost evryone well knew, Tora's only entrance acts like a filter. Anything the ShadowLord created would disappear, and others who had been in the ShadowLands would become extremely weak until entering the city and quite possibly dissappear. Enerting Tora could be fatal for him.

"We're going to be in and out," I said.

)()(0)()(

Three days later, we arrived at Tora.

"Everyone know the plan?" I asked. This would hopefully reduce Doom's pakn enerting here. Darrien would just drive his wagon througb the tunnel. That way, Doom wouldnt have to walk.

"Ill go in and alert the Torans," I said. I waled into the tunnel, and the filter began checking me. I started running, then soon entered Tora.

Torans gathered on either side of me. "Before you rain me with questions," I said, "A wagon is about to barge in here." At that moment Darrien's wagon thundered through the tunnel. A Toran girl looked at me. "FoirDels, a Dread Gnome, two Meres, a Ralad, and a Plain. Anything coming to you?"

"Actually, the one in golden armor is Jalis," I said. "No time to explain, all I need is a Toran to come with us."

"I'll go!" A boy's voice shouted.

"Not you, Dan," said one girl scornfully. "Youre such a weakling!"

Gabby and I turned our heads. The girl is glaring st a young boy. Obviously not the strongest, but not a weakling.

"First com first serve," I said flatly.

"How could you let him go! He's pathetic. He'll be killed while walking around a boulder!" Someone shouted.

Desprately trying to keep my emotions in, I said "Everyone has to have one chance."

"Not Dan!" Shouted a boy.

"I thought you Torans were nicer than that," said Pay-jeen, hands on her hips.

"Dont come complaining he's killed," muttered a woman.

"Suit yourself," said Panga, giving one final glare at the people who insulted Dan.

"We'll be leacing now, thank you for yoir,_generosity_ ," said Stella.

"Wait!" A shout came. I see a girl running toward me. She is not Toran, she is Elispsen.

"Clio?" I questioned.

"Is it really you, Kailza?" Clio asked.

"Yes, its me!" I said.

"I havent seen you since you retired," I said.

"Hey, you mind if I tag along with you?" She asked.

"I dontnthink thatd be a problem, " I said.

We went back into Darrien's wagon, and we set course for the forests to plan out next move.


	7. Dain is Back!

"There has to be a way to get to the Shadow Lands," said Darrien. "The question is, where?"

"Good question," said Pay-jeen.

"I know a place not far from here," said Clio.

"Really?" I asked. "Show us!"

Minutes later, we arrive at Clio's "place"

"Here it is!" Clio said.

I looked around, "There's nothing here,"

"Are you sure?" Clio asked, then grinned evilly.

"Now!" She shouted. We all turned around. A Toran boy, no, it can't be! He looks just like Dain.

"Well, well, well," said Dain. "Nice to see you again."

"How, what?" I asked confused.

"My Master recreated me," said Dain

"Im not really Clio," "Clio" transforms. Ahe looks like, a grade three Ol. "I am Deanna, sister of Dain!"

Dain laughs his evil laugh. "God, he still need a class on how to do it," I said.

"Shut up," Dain narrowed his eyes. "Grab them!" Grey Guards come out.

I edppand my bow, rhen fire a shot. The Grey Guards come to ambush. Pay-jeen thriws her hatchet. It cuts a Grey Guard, and his body disappeared. She retrives her hatchet, then continues throwing it. Then suddenly, a Grey Guardsmknocks her out. He ties her hands, then another guard stands guard.

Stela and Panga back away as a Grey Guard comes at them. Arrow flings in front of them and fires and Arrow. Dain grabs Arrow's wrist and yanks her toward him.

"Your little flame thrower cant protect you now," he sneered, holding his dagger to Arrow's neck. A Grey Guard ties her hands, and leads her toward Pay-jeen.

Stella thrust her arm out. As she did, a dark blue flame with silver dots erupted from her hands. She was very surprised.

"What did you do?" Panga asked.

"I dont know," said Stela. Pamga thrust out her arm out, and the same blue flame came from her hand. But they didnt notice Grey Guards coming from the back of them. Their hands are tied and theynjoin the group. They take no serious chances on Dan and Darrien, until they realize how good they both arw at punching. Soon the Grey Giards had them. Only Barda, Doom, Gabby, and me left. We form a defensive circle. Two Grey Guards quickly lash out, and they went for Doom and Barda. A third comes. He takes Gabby. A fourth. I swinf my dagger and his body disappears. I fight through them, but Dain grabs my wrist as I near him. He holds his dagger to my throat.

"We got them all," he declared. After tying my hands, he declared, "You should be lucky. You are my favorite one.


End file.
